Stay The Same
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Sebastian let out a sigh. "Look. I..I want to be your friend, Blaine..." Blaine turned honey eyes on the Warbler when he hesitated, lifting a brow in question. "So...how about I help you get your boy-toy back?" Seblaine, dash of Kurtofsky.
1. The Language Of A Drunk

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Seblaine, slight Kurtofsky, past Klaine is mentioned, but <em>again<em>, this is _NOT_ a Klaine fic in anyway. **  
><strong>Author: VioletCherry342<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Erm...At the moment I am not sure there are going to be any yet besides some homophobic slurs? If anything really bad happens it will be mentioned at the TOP of the chapter, so no worries.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I still don't own, nor do I have any affiliation with Glee...Sadly.<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst/Humor**  
><strong>Rating: T. Could become M in later chapters?<br>**_So, this is the sequel to my other fic, "Why Change?" so you might want to at least skim that, if you aren't just following this for that dash of Kurtofsky here. :P Takes off from chapter 26, and I will try to explain the first story here, but...jsyk! Now, before I digress, onto the show! _

* * *

><p><em>Blaine recoiled, pressing closer against the wall. "Are you saying what I think you are?"<em>

_Kurt huffed. "If you think I'm saying that we're over," He offered. "...then yes. Yes, I am."_

_Blaine nodded slightly, his eyes closing as he looked down. He heard the slight squeak of Kurt's shoes as his boyfriend - now his ex-boyfriend - abruptly turned on the floor, and quietly mumbled, "I'm so sorry..."_

_Kurt sighed. "That doesn't mean much to me right now, Blaine."_

_Blaine sniffled slightly, and even though Kurt wasn't looking at him, he knew he wasn't the only one who had tears burning in his eyes._

_"But..." He whispered. "So am I."_

_And then he left, leaving Blaine with a sense of dread and self hatred._

**...oOo...**

Blaine shook, the bathroom distorted from the tears in his eyes. How could he do this? How could he have been so...so stupid? He'd really, really thought it was _Kurt_ who was drifting, that it was _Kurt_ who was careless, that it was _Kurt_ who was falling all over someone else and he...and he...he was the dick who was hurting Kurt more than he'd even realized.

A small whimper slipped past his lips and he slipped down the wall, touching his left hand to his cheek and cupping his abused elbow in his hand. How had he not noticed the difference in Kurt? How could he not see him flailing for some sort of attention even if he was being a douche, that he wasn't changing because of David, but _for_ _Blaine_?

How could he let Kurt believe that he _needed_ to change?

He sniffled again, wondering idly if there would be any bruising on his arm when the door to the bathroom swung open. Blaine glanced up in some twisted hope that Kurt was coming back, but he immediately recoiled back and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Oh, look!" Said a jock, who Blaine thought had the name Strando. A clunky guy with a dopey look on his face all the time, shorter than Karofsky by a long shot but still pretty intimidating, even with the hair that made Sam's look deep brown. "Another one who converted Karofsky."

Blaine didn't feel the need, nor courage, to tell these cackling morons that it wasn't a disease and he most definitely did not get close enough to Karofsky to ever spread it, if it were, so he just flinched and closed his eyes as one of the people behind the tubby boy kicked his still abandoned books on the floor across the room. God, why didn't he stay at Dalton? Why did he do this? He could've stayed two hours away and it would've been almost impossible to anger Kurt so badly. He could've been safe...he could've been with Seb...

He shook his head, trying to ignore the buzz in his ears that really wished he could call the other boy, inhaling shakily and pressing closer to the wall.

"Ope," Said a boy who looked a little bit like Warbler David, only he had a deep scowl and an agitated expression. "Looks like the cat got his tongue."

Blaine made a tentative grab for the few things he dropped that were in his reach, watching the boys smirk and nod and snort at the comment. "That or it's stuck up his faggot boyfriend."

Blaine scowled briefly before the term _boyfriend_ struck him viciously, sniffling quietly and wiping his face, about to stand up and collect his books off the floor when a sharp kick to his ribs sent him back into the wall with a grunt. He moaned and cowered back, looking up at the guys fearfully. "Get away from me."

"G-Ge- Get a-away fro-from me," The third, who Blaine knew was Grayson Smith, mocked. The others laughed, and Blaine stammered out, "I carry a knife, jackass."

The boys hesitated a moment, and Blaine hated the way his voice wavered. It wasn't _really_ a lie, he typically did carry a pocketknife when he went out in public, if just for the security he felt when he had it, but he had never thought to bring it to McKinley. Ever. Right now, terrified these boys were going to call his bluff, he realized that might have been a stupid, careless act.

"Prove it, fag," Strando spat, and Blaine internally began to scream. _Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God_.

"M-My dad taught me not to pull a knife unless I intend to use it," Blaine stage-warned, hoping the jocks were too thick to notice how his eyes darted around in panic._ Please don't call my bluff please don't call my bluff please please please._

Strando sighed, like Blaine had caused him a great inconvenience, and shook his head, "It ain't worth it."

Blaine cowered back when the boy lunged at him, gasping in panic and reaching for his empty back pocket on pure instinct, before he realized he was just being toyed with and he averted his gaze to the floor. Strando, Grayson and the Warbler-David-look-a-like all left then, angry grumbles echoing behind them, and Blaine finally let himself break down as the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of next period. He sniffed and collected his things swiftly, pulling out his phone and pressing it to his ear and he skittishly, but frantically, rushed to his locker.

"Hey there, Killer," The snarky voice came through the phone. "Was wondering when you were gonna call me. Kurt put out on that date and today was the first day you could move?"

Blaine sighed, deciding to just ignore that last comment. "Hi..."

There was a short pause. "What's wrong?"

Blaine wondered if his voice was still shaking that bad as he grabbed the few personal items out of his locker and stuffed them in his bag, trading his school books in for CD's and little things from...from _him_ and that picture on his locker door, from before they were dating, at the outlet mall, sometime in the fall, Kurt hugging Blaine from behind because the younger boy had been complaining it was freezing, a laugh caught on camera from the black haired boy. Blaine felt his eyes sting again and he gently pressed the photo in a book before saying, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Liar."

Blaine snorted miserably, closing his book bag and sluggishly scampering out of William McKinley. "Maybe a little."

"What's going on?"

"I just..." Blaine sighed. "I need a drink."

Sebastian laughed, an amused and musical sound coming through the line, and Blaine felt his lips curl up a little in a rueful smile, setting his bag in the car. "Rough day?"

"That's an understatement," Blaine informed, sitting in the front seat and wiping his eyes again. God, he felt like such a tool. "I was...I was wondering if you wanted to meet up...at Scandals, maybe?"

"You know I'm still in school, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you?"

"No," Blaine said sadly. "I just..." He gave a look of longing to WMHS, where he had finally felt at-home at, where he felt slightly safe with..._him_...and felt his gut twist in his stomach. "I can't do it today..."

"That sounds like one depressing goodbye, Sexy," Sebastian quipped.

"It kind of is," Blaine admitted, tugging at a loose string on his sweater.

"I'll be at Scandals is two hours, okay?" Sebastian offered, his voice a little softer. "Hour and a half if the traffic is good to me."

"I don't want you to skip for me," Blaine said timidly.

"Eh," Blaine could almost see Sebastian shrug, "you're worth it."

Blaine sighed. "Am not."

"Don't argue, Blainers."

Blaine snorted and swallowed hard. "Okay...I'll meet you."

"Mm," Seb replied. "See you soon."

"Okay...bye."

**...oOo...**

He'd been there for a good two hours before Sebastian arrived. He didn't blame him, though; Westerville was aways out.

Besides. Sebastian may be a total prick, but Blaine didn't expect him to try to fuck him right _now_. Honestly, Blaine had told anyone who would listen what just happened, turning several people off and sometimes earning himself a free drink out of pity. He knew he was going to be doubled over and vomiting the entire day tomorrow, but at least that was an excuse as to not go to school.

Oh, Cooper will enjoy mocking you for this, Blaine thought spitefully.

Coop wasn't supposed to show up for another week, but he had arrived that morning. It was the only reason Blaine had gone to Scandal's in the first place. He knew his parents would be so wrapped up in their little commercial-star that they would hardly notice Blaine's absence. If anyone did, it would be Cooper, and the topic would be brushed off with a lazy, "Oh, he's probably with his boyfriend" from his father, who would scowl and mutter something homophobic before going back to discussing what Coop's next big role was.

The thoughts made Blaine sick.

Or maybe that was just the alcohol.

"How's it, Killer?" Sebastian asked, sliding onto the stool beside the darker haired boy. Blaine let out a long, unhappy sigh as a response, looking at his drink as he did so. What was he drinking, anyway? Beer wasn't this color...or was it? "That bad, huh?"

Blaine looked away from his mystery drink and up into curious and slightly concerned green eyes. Funny, he didn't know Sebastian was capable of giving a damn.

"Damn, Blaine," He said, his hand coming up to grip the younger boys chin as to tilt his head up and to the side, admiring the bruise there. "Gay Face do that?"

"Who...?" Blaine slurred. Then remembered Kurt and Sebastian's on-going rivalry and nodded. "Oh...yeh. He'd id."

Sebastian stared at him a moment before seeming to understand the language of a drunk, nodding slightly. "Right."

"He hit me, Seeb," He said, stumbling over his own tongue. Who knew 'Seb' was so hard to say? "And h' hates meh. _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaate_."

"I doubt that," Sebastian said, muttering 'water' to the bartender.

"He d'es," Blaine insisted miserably. "He said he...wanted to strangle me, Base."

Sebastian cocked a brow, unable to hold back a half-snort-half-scoff. "Please. Kurt couldn't kill a fly. I mean, unless they ruined his coat, or something."

Blaine grumbled, annoyed that Sebastian not only had a point that doesn't match his, but counters it, and up-ended his glass. The tiny sip made him wince, and he looked at the bottom of the glass longingly before giving the bartender a contemplating look.

"_O_kay," Seb said. "How about I take you home?"

"_Nooooooooooooooooo_," Blaine whined. "No."

"C'mon," Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around the shorter boys waist. Blaine whimpered, pushing back against him and making sounds of absolute misery, and he didn't stop struggling until they got outside. He froze, though, and Sebastian gave him a weird look. "Blaine?"

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, his voice shaking. At Sebastian's confused look, Blaine stammered, "W-Why couldn't you just back off when I said I have a boyfriend? What did I ever do to you?"

A look of hurt flashed across Sebastian's eyes before his features hardened, his jaw tightening as he looked at the ground. He left the car door open and moved around to his side, the car shuddering when he slammed his own. Blaine almost went back inside, knowing he'd just unintentionally struck a nerve, but decided to climb in anyway. It was later than he thought, the sun already hidden behind the horizon. It was best if he got home.

He mumbled his address to Sebastian and looked out the window, the drive going off in silence. By the time they got home, dusk had turned to night, and Blaine felt a little pang when he saw the porch light was on. It wasn't for him, he knew, but for his parents and brother; they must have gone out.

He stumbled out of the car when Sebastian pushed into park, and was more than a little surprised when an arm wrapped around his waist and helped him to the door. He'd go for a walk tomorrow and get his car; right now he didn't care. He absently noticed that Sebastian walked him up to his room, helped him lie down, and brushed his fingers through his hair. Blaine glanced up at him, and had he not seen his lips move he wouldn't have known he'd spoken at all. "I'm really sorry..."

Blaine blinked and watched him leave, heard the door close downstairs and saw lights flash across his room as the other boys car pulled away from his house.

It wasn't until a few moments after that that he burrowed his face into the pillow and finally let the sobs come free.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. Allow me to remind you all that Blainers does have a heart. Hi <em>Why Change?<em> followers! Thank you for reading the author note on chapter 35 :P**  
><strong>For those of you who just decided to read this, I suggest you go read chapters 1 and 26 of <em>"Why Change?"<em> **(on my profile)**. And if you wanna see more Seblaine there's some in chapters 19 and 22, and 33 and 34...so yeah. I suggest you read the _whole story_ but...lol **  
><strong>Anyway...Here's the sequel, people! :D Review kindly, I'm flipping out about this for some reason...lol<strong>


	2. Hungover You, And Dalton Too

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't ready to wake up when his alarm started blaring. He peeked an eye open and grumbled at it. <em>No<em>. He was very much enjoying pretending the last few months were some sick nightmare, and he was going to get up and go have coffee with his _boyfriend_ and _he_ was going to make pitches at him about why he should transfer to McKinley and _he_ was going to be absolutely adorable about it and everything was going to be just fine.

The sudden acidic taste at the back of his throat ruined this prayer, however. His eyes widened slightly and he threw the sheets off of himself, bolting into the opposing room and vomiting over the toilet. Oh, right, hangovers come with the being-drunk, don't they? Damn it.

Apparently, his iPod seemed to find this hilarious, due to the fact the song is chose to awaken him to this lovely surprise was still chirping in the background.

_"I'm left here with myself and I'm_  
><em>Wonderin' what went wrong<em>  
><em>And now my heart is broken<em>  
><em>Like the bottles on the floor<em>  
><em>Does it really matter...<em>  
><em>Or am I just hungover you?"<em>

"Very funny," He sighed aloud, shaking his head as he clutched the porcelain bowl. "Very fucking funny."

It was about halfway through the second verse, and halfway through Blaine's second up-heave of last night's memory-loss shots, that Ke$ha shut up. Blaine didn't really register this as he shakily flushed the toilet before leaning his forehead on the bowl, knowing his anal mother wouldn't be caught dead if it were filthy, until he heard a small chuckle behind him. He glanced up and flushed, grabbing a towel off the counter and wiping his mouth as his brother asked sarcastically, "Rough night?"

Blaine huffed and didn't reply, turning around to face the bowl again instead of Cooper, who was leaning against the doorframe and adjusting his sleeves, a brow lifted a smirk on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that, Blainers," Coop teased, leaning down and ruffling the younger Anderson's curls. Blaine scowled and scooted closer to the bowl, letting out a little sigh. His brother did the same, crossing his arms over his chest. "C'mon, kid, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, a little too quickly, coughing slightly. "I just got a little drunk last night, that's all."

"Uh huh," Cooper hummed. "And that guy who was here with you? That your boyfriend?"

Blaine turned wide eyes on his brother. "How did you even know he was here...?"

"I didn't." He shrugged. "Just seemed to fit. So, I take it you two got a little..hot and heavy?"

"Good God," Blaine groaned, turning again. "No, it wasn't my boyfriend. No, we didn't do anything X-rated. And no, I don't even _have_ a boyfriend anymore."

The smirk on Cooper's face quickly dissipated, replaced with a small frown and creased brows. "You and Kurt...?"

Blaine shook his head, clamping his eyes shut and silently demanding of himself not to cry. Not anymore. And not in front of Coop.

"I'm sorry, Blainers," Cooper said quietly. "Really."

Blaine shook his head. "It was my fault..."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Blaine huffed and shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about this right now, and he really didn't want to discuss it with Coop, who very well could just be pretending to give a flying shit about his brother's personal life. "Is Dad home?"

"Yeah, him and Ma are downstairs having breakfast," Cooper said. "Which reminds me; I'm supposed to get you to come down...for breakfast."

"Golly, so glad you remembered," Blaine mumbled.

Cooper shrugged. "Eh. You were vomiting, it slipped my mind. Hey, yogurt and toast for you. Lot's of butter. You'll live."

Blaine was very tempted to flip him off at that point, but refrained. Instead he slowly stood up, trying not to focus on the room spinning and the alcohol still in his system, and waddled over to the sick. Cooper sauntered off down the stairs as the younger of the two splashed cold water in his face, letting out a shuddering breath. He could do this...

He stumbled down the stairs after a brief pause, worried the alcohol in his stomach would make another appearance, wincing every time his mother let out a shrill laugh from the kitchen because fuck, that was painful with a headache. _Breathe_...

"There he is!" Cooper cried when he saw Blaine tentatively moving from the bottom step to the floor. His dad glanced his direction and nodded but didn't do much other than that, whereas his mother looked up, still giggling slightly from whatever her other son said, and at least said, "Morning, honey."

Blaine idly wondered if they even noticed he wasn't home last night, but returned the smile. "Hi..."

"Where were you last night?" His father said gruffly, flipping the paper as he said it.

Asked, and answered. Too bad Blaine hadn't thought of a comeback for that particular question. "I...I, um...I was just-"

"Friend drama," Cooper said, shrugging. "He told me upstairs, one of his friends, oof, what a nutjob..."

"He's not dangerous to you, is he, sweetie?" Their mother asked.

"I'm sure Blaine isn't that stupid, Dee," His father added.

The way he said 'that', like Blaine was indeed an idiot but he wasn't stupid enough to surround himself in danger, made the youngest in the room wince. "Um, no, no he's not."

"He from McKinley, right?" Cooper asked.

"Dalton, actually," Blaine said. He swallowed thickly. "Um, I kind of wanted to talk to you guys...Dad?"

"I can hear you from right here, kid," He replied, still not looking up from the news in his hands.

"I-I'd rather ask you in private..." Blaine said, his voice growing quieter and quieter as he continued.

His father glanced up and smirked, but a sharp, "Aaron," from his wife silenced whatever homophobic slur was about to fall out of his mouth. He sighed. "Whatever you have to say will be shared with my wife at one point or another, and your brother doesn't deserve to be outcast to your life. So please, don't bother me to talk to you in private."

Blaine shifted. Of course Cooper doesn't deserve to be outcast, whereas Blaine found out he was in commercials from watching an episode of CSI. No. No, that's fine. "I..."

"Whatever it is, baby, you don't have to be embarrassed," His mom said, offering a tiny smile and patting the empty chair at the table. Blaine hesitated, before his stomach started to feel uneasy and he accepted it, holding back a grumble when Cooper put his chin on his hand and looked at him expectingly.

"...I wanna go back to Dalton," Blaine blurted in a rush, looking down at his folded hands and tearing at his nails. It wasn't until he heard the thud of his fathers now folded paper hitting the table that he shrunk back and looked up.

"I do believe we've had this discussion," He spat. "I remember it quite well, actually. I remember saying that _THIS_ conversation would happen, and you telling me, 'Oh, no, Dad, I promise, I'm willing to _ruin my life_ for this _boy_.'"

"Dad..." Blaine tried, quietly.

"And look at that, I was right." He huffed.

"...Hey now, c'mon," Cooper piped up. "I'm sure he didn't _expect_ this turn of events."

"Well that's just a shame, isn't it?" Aaron growled, never once taking his burning glare of Blaine, who had begun gnawing on his lower lip. "And besides. The school year is almost over. I'm sure he can deal with it for a few more weeks." He stood, throwing his paper into the trash bin before slamming the lid down so hard it caused Blaine to flinch. "Maybe it'll get you out of this little phase of homosexuality if someone puts you in the hospital again."

Blaine shut his eyes at that, trying to ignore the feeling of hurt in his chest. "I-I'm sorry..." He said, his voice coming out as a breathy whisper. He wondered idly if his father even heard him. "F-Forget I said anything."

"That was my intention," His father said. "It's become a custom when you speak to me, lately."

"Dad," Cooper said, a little louder than before, lifting a hand to Blaine when the smaller boy tried to stand. "Study?"

Whereas Aaron would've backhanded Blaine for such a tone, he just shrugged and gestured for the elder brother to follow. Blaine swatted away the few stray tears that dared to slip down his cheeks, tensing a little when his mother touched his knee. She looked sympathetic, apologetic, but of course, she didn't say anything. The sad smile turned down a little though, and her eyes narrowed. "Did someone hit you...?"

He looked down again. "I deserved it...I'm okay..."

"It was Kurt, wasn't it?"

Blaine didn't even bother replying to that one, going back to attempting to make his nails bleed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We broke up," Blaine snapped. "And I don't wanna talk about it."

She sighed at the tone, and the way how her son shrunk away from her, and sat up straight when her husband and eldest son came back in the room. Both looked disgruntled and unhappy, but only one of them ruffled Blaine's hair; Cooper. Blaine flinched back like Coop had hit him, before giving a helplessly hopeful look, which was returned by a small nod in his fathers direction. "Dad?"

"Cooper has a point." _Of course he does_. "At least if we transfer you back, it'll get you out of my house...Off my furniture..." He shook his head. "No. But um...I'll see what I can do. For now you can go see what you can do about a dorm."

"Really?" Blaine asked, quiet, voice shuddering. Aaron sighed and looked at Cooper, gesturing to the door. "You know the deal; Anderson, threats, money, their mother, blah blah blah.."

"C'mon, Squirt," Coop said, clapping a hand on the smaller's boys back. "Let's go pack, okay?"

Blaine nodded shakily, and scampered up the stairs with his brother in tow. "Coop?"

"Hmm?" He said once they got to the top of the stairs.

"Thank you," He sighed.

He smirked. "Don't mention it, baby bro."

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of fell in love with the Anderbro's...Like, insanely. They were so cute at times... *sigh* Or maybe it was just my headcanon.. I don't know.<strong>  
><strong>Anyhoo. This took a while to update. Bad me. So sorry guys!<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully people are still reading...eep. Please drop a review? I hate to beg, but I really like them, soo...Anyhoo. Yes. Click that little button down there for me :3 <strong>


	3. Well, Isn't That Funny?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Sebastian dropped his bag at the door as he came into the room, hopping up onto the table as he waited for the others. He could've wandered around aimlessly through Dalton's hallways until it was actually time for the Warblers to practice, but he didn't feel the urge. He really wasn't friends with anyone at this godforsaken school - more so...acquaintances, closer to some than others - so it's not like he could catch up to Nick or Jeff or anyone and hang out with them until four. It was good, in a way...no one could hurt him if he wasn't close with anyone.<p>

And no one could go tattle on him if he snuck out at night to go let some jerk use him for the only thing he was good for, if he was alone in his two-person dorm room.

He sighed.

What a miserable life he held.

He shook his head and sat up, taking a quick walk around the room to make sure everything was in order, like he always did, and, like usual, he found everything was. He was bored, that was all. That was why he was straightening pillows just to fall down on them and stare at the ceiling. He had another forty minutes, that wasn't so terrible...he guessed...

"Cooper!" Came a voice from behind the closed door, and Sebastian narrowed his eyes. It was muffled, and therefore distorted, but that almost sounded like...

"Come on, Squirt," Came another voice, this one a little higher in pitch and much more playful than the other, which had sounded exasperated and almost scolding. "Just let me pretend I'm your age again- Let the old man dream."

"You are not old, Jesus fucking Christ- You're supposed to take me to my dorm and then _get out_!"

"Excuse you," Snapped the second voice, still happy as the doors burst open. Sebastian jumped up, too proud in himself to be seen by anyone just lounging there with one leg over the back of the couch and the other dangling off it, quickly straightening his blazer. "Who's the reason you're here, anyway? And I will have you know, the only time this lame ass choir won was when I was in it- Oh, hi there."

"Hello," Sebastian said, thankful he'd been noticed so he didn't have to listen to these two talk while oblivious to his present. "...Do I know you?"

The man smirked, looking out in the hallway at whomever he was with with an almost triumphant expression before turning a charming grin back to Sebastian. "No, no you don't, but you might recognize me from the Free Credit Rating Report dot Com commercials... _Slash Savings_."

"Oh dear sweet God," Came a small groan when the man sang the last two words.

"Oh, um...Yeah, that could be it," He said, shaking his head. "Not ringing any bells."

Which was a total lie. That commercial was on one hell of a lot. And on almost all of the channels Sebastian did watch. But he knew that voice, and he knew this mans name was Cooper _Anderson_...and Blaine was right outside. And for some reason, he wanted to side with Blaine, here.

Well, he knew the reason...but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

The man frowned. "Uh...oh. Right. Well, that's probably it. Considering I've never met you before now, so..."

Sebastian smirked. "Probably. Or it could be the resemblance." He leaned forward, watching Blaine's face contort into one of pure horror. "I know him."

"Sebastian," Blaine said, his cheeks burning red hot. "Um."

"OH!" Cooper cried as if he'd just made the worlds greatest discovery, clapping his hands together before pointing a finger at Sebastian. "Tell me, kid, do you own a red Porsche? A twenty-eleven, I think."

"Yes?" Sebastian asked. "Why, did you crash into it in the parking garage?"

Cooper laughed. "Nope, no. Cars fine...I think I just saw one pull out of my driveway last night." He crossed his arms and looked at Blaine, cocking a brow and smirking. Blaine glared at him before ducking his head, hugging a set of papers to his chest and picking at his suitcase worriedly.

"Going somewhere, Killer?" Sebastian asked, taking note of the two and a half bags Blaine had behind him.

"Um, I, er...I just, I-"

"Wow," said Cooper, laughing. He clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder and continued, "Blainers here is transferring again. Poor baby, doesn't want to look at his ex drooling over some other guy for these few, short months until he's whisked away to New York...ah."

"He's not drooling over anyone, damn you, _shut up_," Blaine hissed, still looking at the floor as his face became the color of Sebastian's car. Cooper just continued smirking.

"Oh," Sebastian replied, his own lips turning up slightly. "That's great, I'm sure the others will be thrilled...All they do is talk about you."

Blaine glanced up and smiled a little. The bruise on his face was a little darker today. Sebastian assumed it would be getting lighter soon.

Good, he didn't need the reminder of _KURT_ in his school.

"How cute, my brother is loved," He said, grinning snottily. Sebastian liked this guy.

"Your brother is pretty damn cool, Sexy," Sebastian said, smirking when Blaine huffed.

"No comment."

"I'm wounded," Cooper said, pouting at his brother sadly. Sebastian chuckled.

"So Blaine," He said, waiting until Blaine glanced up before continuing. "You gonna join the Warblers again?"

"...Um...Gonna?" He asked, sounded very confused. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, are you going..." He shrugged. "...to audition, or are you just going to be a student?"

"Audition?" Blaine gaped. "Sebastian, I thought I-"

"What?" He asked. "You thought you could just prance right back in?" He laughed.

"But...But aren't you in charge?" Blaine asked. "Don't... You know what I sound like, 'Bas, I just..."

"I know what you sound like in McKinley, and really, public schools make everything sound tacky..." He shuddered. "C'mon. What's one little song to prove you can stick with your old friends?"

Cooper nodded. "Stop gawking, Blaine, he does have a point."

Blaine swallowed but shrugged. "I-I guess I can..."

"Great," Sebastian said smoothly. "I can even pencil you in for today, if you want."

"Um...S-Sure," He stammered, swallowing and looking down. Sebastian made a note to ask what he'd been thinking this whole...encounter, later.

"Why don't we get your bags put away?" He offered, changing the subject abruptly. "We don't want to keep Cooper here all day, right?"

"God no," Blaine said quietly, getting a swift smack to the back of the head from Coop, who smirked when Blaine jumped. "Shut up, Squirt."

Sebastian laughed at the nickname, and the reaction, before he stepped around Blaine and picked up the duffle, throwing it over his shoulder. "What's your room number?"

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Blaine, let the kid help," Cooper said, getting another glare from his younger brother. "Room 305."

"Huh," Sebastian said. "Funny."

"Why is that funny?" Blaine asked tiredly, dragging a bag along behind him while Cooper grabbed another.

"That's my dorm," Sebastian told them. "I was wondering if anyone would ever take that second bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine and Luck are just not in the cards right now, are they? ;P Haha<strong>  
><strong>Oh my GOD you guys I am so sorry it's been so long! :O The boys stopped talking to me. Every other ship was talking and starting but these two got all whiny and...and...I have no excuse really, but I really hope you guys are still out there? Somewhere? :( If so, drop a review, don't leave me hanging, pretty please? Wah.<br>Alrighty then, gotta go finish Kurtofsky week *headdesk* I am the slowest person ever...grr... Good day! :3**


	4. Is The Kettle On?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's coming back?" Was the only question that could really be understood when Sebastian told the Warblers the news. He'd been blunt about it, announcing it with his usual pep-talk about Sectionals, adding, 'Oh, by the way, Blaine's gonna audition. He's back!' The room exploded, every single person bursting into semi-quiet murmurs to whomever they were seated next to, or shouting at Sebastian like he was the cause of cancer, or something equally foul. "Oh, cool your tits, guys, come on."<p>

"This is ridiculous," Jeff said. "What's to say he's not just coming here from McKinley to spy on us all?"

"Since when did you all suddenly become so cold on Blaine?" Sebastian asked, crossing his arms over his chest even though a tiny smirk was curled on his lips. He loved his daily dose of the dramatic...

"Since he left us at the beginning of the year for his boyfriend," Nick said, his voice growing a little quieter as each word passed his lips. Jeff frowned at him, leaning over and bumping his shoulder against Nick's as the brunette continued, "That...that shit is only supposed to happen in movies.."

"Well, uh...Those movies are based on life, too. Sorry." He shrugged. "And hell, even if this were a movie, there's all that climax shit where they all become friends again and everything gets...chick-flick."

"Yeah, well, I'm not ready to be at that part of the movie yet," Nick pouted, leaning over on Jeff and looking down at the floor.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You are all so damn immature- He's coming back, okay? End of story."

"But-" Someone tried.

"_And if anyone has a problem with that, they can quit!_" He boomed, his words settling over the room and creating a silence in them all. Nick immediately looked away, and Jeff just followed his lead. Obviously no one was thrilled about this, but the Warblers numbers weren't decreasing, so Sebastian added this in his triumph section.

A throat cleared uncomfortably as a timid knock sounded, and all eyes shot to Blaine.

**...oOo...**

You hear it from shrinks all the time, especially on the news. About kids who commit suicide or went and shot up a bank, the cookie-cutter response is, "He felt alone in the world, like everyone was against him, whether they knew him or not."

Now, Blaine wasn't to the point of wanting to kill people, but he felt that he could say that the world was against him without being wrong.

Seriously, if there was a God, or some other 'great being' up there, it's probably having a good laugh at Blaine's expense.

Of all the luck...

First his boyfriend breaks up with him for some...caveman, then his dad says something about him ending up in the hospital, he finds out he's rooming with Sebastian effing Smythe, and now, he has to audition. Today. In all of forty minutes he had to pick a song, warm up his vocal cords, and stomp in a room full of people he hadn't spoken to in nearly six months and attempt to sing them back into liking him.

Really?

He spent twenty minutes of that time just flipping through his iPod and attempting to find a song that wouldn't really need musical assistance to accompany him, nor one that was chipper and happy (and God, did he have a lot of those). He'd hesitated a moment on _Teenage Dream_ before stabbing the fast-forward button and trying to squeeze more tears back. He'd found a song, eventually, and really, he thought it fit his current state of mind...

Now, after he finished doing warm-ups he's never bothered with before (despite Kurt's looks about it...maybe _that's_ why he did it, this time) he stood outside the room, listening to Sebastian threaten the Warblers that they do as he says, or get out. Blaine swallowed; were they fighting about him...?

Due to the immediate silence and the plethora of eyes on him when he knocked on the door, Blaine assumed they were.

"Killer," Sebastian greeted, smirking and gesturing for the shorter boy to come further in. Nick glanced up from his lap, and Blaine offered a shy smile. After a moments pause, he tried to return it. "You have something picked out for us?"

"Uh-" Blaine's voice failed him, leaving him sounding like a door in need of oil, and he cleared his throat. No one laughed, which let him know this wasn't McKinley. "Y-Yeah.. I, um..didn't have any...rehearsal time."

"Oh, that's _fine_," Sebastian assured, his tone almost mocking. Blaine shifted, and the Warbler waved his hand, signaling for the black haired boy to sing. Blaine stammered, feeling foolish, but he choked out a nervous sound and looked around the room. All eyes burned into him, judgmental and hurt and expecting at the same time. Suddenly forgetting the words, Blaine took a slow, deep breath and dropped his gaze to the floor, his voice quiet as he began.

_"If the truth is you're a liar_  
><em>Then just say that you're okay<em>  
><em>I'm sleeping on your side of the bed<em>  
><em>Going out of my head, now<em>

_"And if you're out there tryin' to move on_  
><em>But something pulls you back again<em>  
><em>I'm sitting here tryin' to persuade you like<em>  
><em>Like you're in the same room"<em>

Sebastian cleared his throat behind him when the last word hiccuped, and when Blaine looked up through his lashes he saw a few winces. He raised his voice, realizing some of them appeared to be straining to hear him, and Trent picked up with background hums.

_"And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
><em>And I wish you could still give me a hard time<em>  
><em>And I wish I could still wish it was over<em>  
><em>But even if wishing is a waste of time<em>  
><em>Even if I never cross your mind<em>

_"I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back_  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light on in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>

_"There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it'll be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall<em>  
><em>And a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, now<em>

_"Oh, if you ever come back_  
><em>If you ever come back, now"<em>

Blaine heard Sebastian pick up behind him with vocals, while Nick and Jeff tentatively started to pick up more of the musical notes, and Blaine felt a little more comfortable, singing strongly.

_"Now, they say I'm wasting my time_  
><em>'Cause you're never coming home<em>  
><em>But they used to say the world was flat<em>  
><em>But how wrong was that, now<em>

_"And by leaving my door open_  
><em>I'm risking everything I own<em>  
><em>There's nothing I can lose in a break-in<em>  
><em>That you haven't taken"<em>

Kurt's face popped into his head, and he faltered, his voice raising an octave higher than it should have. He glanced at the door as he continued, as if hoping Kurt would be there, in his attempt at a Dalton uniform, looking absolutely smitten over Blaine singing 'Teenage Dream', like he'd never seen anything so amazing.

He needed to suppress that memory, because Kurt was _never_ going to look at him like that again.

_"And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
><em>And I wish you could still give me a hard time<em>  
><em>And I wish I could still wish it was over<em>  
><em>But even if wishing is a waste of time<em>  
><em>Even if I never cross your mind<em>

_"I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back_  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light on in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>

_"There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it'll be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, now<em>

_"Oh, if you ever come back_  
><em>If you ever come back, now"<em>

_"If it's the fighting you remember_

_"What is _wrong_ with you?"_

_"I...I don't..."_

_"You did this."_

_"Kurt, I didn't mean to-"_

_"_Don't_ lie to me!"_

_"Or the little things you miss_

He was cuddled against Kurt's side, hammered beyond belief, mentally telling himself he hadn't just pinned Kurt over the roof of a car, with Kurt's fingers tangled in his hair and massaging his scalp, feeling safe and comfortable...

_"I know you're out there somewhere_  
><em>So just remember this<em>

_"If it's the fighting you remember_  
><em>Or the little things you miss<em>  
><em>Oh, just remember this<em>  
><em>Oh, just remember this"<em>

Kurt.

_"I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back_  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light on in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back"<em>

_Kurt_.

_"There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it'll be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, now"<em>

Kurt...

_"Oh, if you ever come back_  
><em>If you ever come back, now<em>

_"And it will be just like you were never gone_  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now"<em>

__Blaine dropped his now-tear-filled eyes before turning them on Sebastian, who's amused smirk faded when he saw the broken look. "...Little rough there at the beginning, Anderson. You're dropping."

Blaine just stared at him.

"Go on," He said, nodding to the door. "We need to talk about it- We'll let you know in the morning."

Sebastian winked, and Blaine nodded, rushing out of the room and up the stairs into his dorm without so much as a, "I missed you guys." Eyes followed him on the way out, and even stared at the door afterwords as if waiting for him to come back in.

"So!" Sebastian said, breaking the silence with his snarky tone. "Anyone still want to bitch about him coming back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, look who's still alive- ME! I'm <em>so<em> sorry, guys, I really have no excuse. Nothing even happened- I just got in this funk and didn't want to write or read or do anything, really. This happens sometimes... Not often, but sometimes. But in all honesty, I am REALLY sorry about dying, and if anyone even remembers this poor, abused story, I'd really appreciate a comment to let me know someone is still out there. *hears echos of myself and crickets* ...ahh the cricket, always a loyal fan. #dork ANYWAY. There we go. I PROMISE the next chapter will not take nearly as long as this last one did- I will literally beat myself with a baseball bat if I pull this crap again. Grr.**

**Also, I have to say, NO, Blaine isn't gonna mope around about Kurt for this entire story- I am already sick of it xP - but it's not even past WC? times, so he needs some recovery time :P**

**Song Borrowed: "If You Ever Come Back" by The Script. No, I don't own it, duh.**


	5. Unless They're Hot

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine had changed into his pajamas, curled himself around a pillow, and had busied himself with tugging at a string on the sheets by the time Sebastian came into the room. He glanced up timidly as the Warbler made his way into the room and sat at the end of the pillow, which conveniently placed him in a perfect position to lean back and use Blaine's hips to hold him up. Blaine blushed but managed to glare at him anyway, keeping still as to not put even dirtier thoughts in Sebastian's filthy little mind. "What?"<p>

"Well, the Warblers and I discussed," He said, smirking down at Blaine's pink cheeks. "And in spite of your failure to bring a wow-factor at the beginning, and a little crackling in the middle, your strong voice will stand out above the rest, and we'd love to have you back in our group."

Blaine frowned, even though he knew Sebastian was trying to make him smile, and nodded. "O...Okay."

"Not much enthusiasm there, '_Squirt_'."

"Don't call me that."

Sebastian chuckled. "C'mon. Lighten up."

When Blaine just continued to stare at him, Sebastian huffed and stood up, making his way over to the closet. "Whatever. Be a twit. I have to get to work."

"You work?"

The look Sebastian shot him said clearly, 'Did you really just ask me that?' and Blaine quickly restated, his cheeks now warm, "Um...I meant..._Where do_ you work?"

Sebastian looked unconvinced, but he sighed and shrugged anyway, pulling out a white shirt and black dress pants. "_Il Bell'Amore._"

"You work at _Il Bell'Amore_?" Blaine blinked.

"What did you think I was gonna say, _Taco Bell_?"

"Well, no, I just..."

"_Scandals_?" He offered with a lifted brow. "I'm flattered you think I'm hot enough to be a stripper, but..."

"No, no, I just- I meant- Shut up."

Sebastian chuckled, tossing his Dalton blazer over the chair, the tie right over it. By the time Blaine actually figured out what he was doing, Sebastian was standing there shirtless. The black-haired boy squeaked and tugged the pillow he'd been snuggling up higher, burying his face in it, causing his startled, "What are you _doing_?" to be muffled.

But Sebastian heard the yell loud and clear. And he laughed. _Laughed_! The dick. "Um...Changing?"

"In here?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm changing in my bedroom, is that okay with you?"

"I- I just- _You could have warned me_!"

"Oh, _sorry_," He drawled. "Thought you would be okay with it, seeing as we're both guys. I mean, I know we're both gay, but hell, I've seen a lot of naked dudes, and I've never had a problem.. Unless I thought they were hot, that is."

"Fugoo" is the sound that came from the pillow, but Sebastian thought the comment might not have been so dumb.

"No time, but ask me later," He teased.

The only response he got was Blaine's chest rising and then collapsing as he huffed.

He sighed, trading the navy slacks for the black dress pants, moving to sit beside him again as he adjusted the forest green tie. Blaine leaped back and shot wide eyes to Sebastian's lower regions, as if he thought the other boy would sit beside him nude, but promptly coughed and lied his head back on his snuggle-pillow. Sebastian sighed and pushed his bent arm back, resting his forearm on Blaine's waist and leaning on him, getting an over-exagerated grunt from the smaller of the two. It's not like he was hurting Blaine...Blaine just didn't like Sebastian touching him. He's not sure why that bugged him enough to throw it back in Blaine's face. "Listen... You can't sit around and mope forever."

"I'm _not_ moping," Blaine defended, but Sebastian ignored him.

"You might find it hard to believe, but I actually know what it's like to be such a dick, you hurt someone you really like..."

"You know what it's like to be a dick?" Blaine snapped, trying to change the subject, or at least offend him enough to make him shut up and leave.

Sebastian gave him an almost tired expression. "Yes. And so do you."

Blaine glared at him.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Look. I... I want to be your friend, Blaine... I don't know why, but I do..."

Blaine turned honey eyes on the Warbler when he hesitated, lifting a brow in question. He looked tentative, unsure, as if he was planning to say something that might make the rest of his school life an awkward mess. "So...how about I help you get your boy-toy back?"

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked, trying to shift ever so slightly, just to get Sebastian off, but he didn't move.

"I mean, maybe... Maybe we can get Kurt back, for you..."

"Sebastian-"

"Hear me out," He said. "...I understand whatever you did was a total fuck-up...I know... But... Don't you want him as your friend? Isn't that what you started out as, anyway? You just...totally _blow_ at romance..."

"Now, wait-"

"So, maybe if you didn't get all _Silly Love Songs_ on him," He continued on, "you could keep your fashion-obsessed-NYADA-bound-gay-face on your Facebook wall up to age forty when you both would've moved on, anyway, and share stories with the Miniature Mini Men-"

"I am _not_ a Mini Man," Blaine protested.

"-about what an evil goblin Daddy was." Sebastian looked at him when he finally finished, and when Blaine just stared, he patted his freed curls and stood. "Think about it. The only person I've failed to charm is...well...you. And you're an idiot - as been proven - so that's not even my fault."

"Seb..."

"Don't answer now," He warned, moving to the door with his keys. "Sleep on it. Dream of a life without Kurt, and then with _It_. See which you'd prefer; then consult me. Mmkay?"

Before Blaine could even answer, Sebastian waved and slipped out of the room. Blaine bit his lip, curling up around his pillow again, and tugging the blanket over his shoulders. He'd done that ever since he was little; no matter how hot it was out, he'd hide under the blankets and hug a pillow if he was scared, or hurt, or confused. Right now...he was all three.

The reason his relationship failed just offered to try to fix it.

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? If he said yes, the chances of Sebastian just screwing things up further was quite probable. Hell, Kurt was trying to turn into...well...him. More masculine, less...Kurt. So, what was Sebastian going to do to get him back? Pretend to be Kurt? Give Blaine advice? Or, God forbid, talk to Kurt himself? Oh, how that would go. Blaine and Sebastian would most likely get matching restraining orders in the mail, from the entire Hummel family, for the next four (hundred) generations. And that just wasn't the purpose, here...

The other option was Blaine said no, and told him why (because, surely, Sebastian would want to know), and most likely hurt his feelings. Sebastian may not be the nicest person Blaine knew, but he knew that somewhere, deep down, under layers of metal and stone and brick and concrete...there was a heart in there, and Blaine didn't really want to shove a pencil through it.

So...what now?

He was too tired to think about this tonight...

Damn it, Seb...

He sighed, rolling over to block out the lights. He figured he'd leave them on for when Sebastian got back- he told himself he didn't want to hear the loud "ACH!" if the other boy broke his toe, not the he cared if he did or did not- and closed his eyes. He'd figure this out...later... He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Three-day wait is better than a three-month wait, right? Even if this is short and confusing? :P<br>Speaking of that, I seriously thought that would be about 300 words and be done, but er...they ranted. Blah-blah-blah. So...too long to skip to the next issue, so...I guess it shall be a chapter all on its own! Gah..these boys don't like to listen to me..  
>Ah well. Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! :D I missed those. They make me very happy :3 <strong>


End file.
